Puxe da Tomada
}} Puxe da Tomada é uma quest secundária que ocorre na Thicket Excavations em Fallout 4. Passo a passo resumido Passo a passo detalhado Sully Mathis quer desbloquear alguns canos submersos na Thicket Excavations. Os tubos podem ser localizados encontrando as bolhas na superfície e nadando para baixo (a água é irradiada, 10 por segundo). Cada tubo pode ser fixado simplesmente girando uma válvula amarela localizada nos tubos. Existem duas saídas de dentro da barragem, há um elevador e uma escada que estão em lados opostos da barragem. O elevador tem um botão na parte superior e inferior, e tê-lo na posição correta antes de navegar pode ser útil. A respiração subaquática aumenta através da vantagem Aquático ou o consumo de um bolinho de mirelurk não é realmente necessário, pois as válvulas não são muito profundas debaixo da água. Os locais estão em um padrão triangular; Ele ajuda a delimitá-los de cima antes de mergulhar, pois as bolhas são claramente visíveis. Um traje de proteção e/ou alguns Rad-X ajudam a combater a alta radiação. Depois de consertar os canos e falar com Sully, o personagem do jogador deve iniciar a bomba que irá gerar dois mirelurks. O jogador pode sair da zona e voltar mais tarde ou simplesmente dormir 24 horas no trailer logo atrás da grande bomba (e precisa ter pelo menos o Nível 12) para descobrir que o lago foi drenado e ocupado por invasores. Na parte inferior do local de escavação, o personagem do jogador encontrará Sully (agora um chefe muito mais resistente, com um nível mínimo de 30) e vários mirelurks nos galinheiros. Os mirelurks podem ser facilmente mortos se o personagem do jogador não abrir as portas que levam aos seus recintos. Em muitos casos, uma única granada de fragmentação deve ser suficiente. Sully parece estar criando os mirelurks. Estágios da quest Notas * Deixar a zona de escavação antes de completar a missão irá redefinir a maioria dos contêineres no local. * Dentro do único trailer aceso, o personagem do jogador pode encontrar o "Terminal da Thicket Excavations", que contém o holodisco "Diário de Sully". A fita custa 888 tampas de garrafa, o que é incomum, considerando o seu conteúdo. * Dentro do mesmo trailer há pelo menos dois contêineres trancados com armas modificadas e chems. * Com Charisma alto o suficiente, Sully pode ser pechinchado 3 vezes até 125 caps para completar a missão. * With high enough Charisma, Sully can be haggled with 3 times up to 125 caps for completing the quest. * Se decidir usar armadura potente para navegar sob a água ao retornar a ela, o efeito de respiração da água não ocorre às vezes (pode ocorrer em certas áreas), isso pode resultar em afogamento com muita facilidade. Parece ser em relação a haver ou não um teto submerso acima da cabeça. * Usar armadura potente elétricas ao fixar os canos pode deixá-los em desvantagem, visto que os torna difíceis de alcançar e atravessar a área subaquática leva consideravelmente mais tempo do que desligar rapidamente os canos e retornar mais tarde. * Se Sully for morto antes de iniciar a missão, a missão pode ser iniciada girando as válvulas embaixo d'água, embora a recompensa seja bastante reduzida. * Se Sully for morto a qualquer momento antes que os invasores se aproximem, sua posição será preenchida com um "invasor chefe" do mesmo nível. * Tenha em mente que o personagem do jogador está consertando os canos para drenar a água da pedreira, não é preciso procurar embaixo d'água por pilhagem. Ele pode se concentrar apenas em consertar os canos. No entanto, a área é loteável após revisitar em um temporizador conjunto para que se possa sentir à vontade para esperar. * A maioria dos companheiros, mesmo aqueles que normalmente gostam ou não gostam de tentativas de pechinchar, não reagem a nenhuma opção de diálogo nessa missão. Bugs * Se o jogador dorme por 24 horas depois de matar os mirelurks, mas antes de falar com Sully, a entrada no registro de missões desta missão irá congelar e não desaparecer. en:Pull the Plug ru:Выдернуть пробку uk:Висмикнути пробку zh:水管工 Categoria:Quests do Fallout 4 Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout 4